z_nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Human Flow
"Human Flow" is the first episode of the first season of Netflix’s original series, a.k.a the series premiere of ''Black Summer. ''It is the first episode of the series overall, and premiered on April 11th, 2019. The episode was directed by John Hyams and written by Karl Schaefer, as well as director John Hyams. Synopsis At the onset of a zombie apocalypse, chaos descends as Rose loses her family, Ryan tries to get his bearings, and a desperate man finds a new guise. Plot At the onset of the zombie apocalypse, a group of soldiers attempt to evacuate people from a suburb to a stadium. Rose, her husband Patrick and their daughter Anna attempt to evacuate, but only Anna is placed on the truck before a flesh wound is found on Patrick, causing the soldiers to refuse to allow him to come. Sun leaves the evacuation after the soldiers threaten her. The trucks leave after Rose and Patrick attempt to argue the point, taking Anna with them. After they take shelter in a house, Patrick turns and Rose flees. Spears, a man dressed in a U.S. Army uniform, shoots Patrick multiple times, eventually killing him, saving her life. Ryan, a deaf individual, attempts to get his bearings. He tries to help a woman who was hit by a car and abandoned by her male companion, but is pulled away by Sun. They try to find shelter in one of the houses, but are unable to. Barbara, a woman driving to the stadium, encounters a man who claims to have family and wants to come along. He eventually convinces her to let him into her van, only to force her out. As he is about to leave, he is pulled out and beaten up by William, allowing Barbara to get into the back of her van. Meanwhile, the woman who was hit by the car and abandoned dies and reanimates after being left by Ryan and Sun. As a zombie, she attempts to attack multiple people, but is unable to get into the houses. Eventually she sees Lance and his male partner through a fence, and gets to them by running through a nearby house. She attacks and eats the other man, causing Lance to run away. Spears is revealed to be an impostor, originally in the custody of the U.S. Army. After tricking his captor, he killed and assumed the identity of the real Spears, a soldier assigned to guard him. The characters eventually make it to a government checkpoint, along with many other people, where the soldiers attempt to hold them back. Sun and Ryan are separated by the soldiers, but Sun eventually breaks through the checkpoint and escapes. Shortly afterward, the civilians overrun the checkpoint. Sun arrives at Barbara's van, on the road directly outside the checkpoint, where William is still beating the other man. Sun and William get in, and drive away, despite others trying to get in. Most of the evacuees run after the van, leaving behind Rose, "Spears", Lance and Ryan, who join forces. Deaths *Numerous unnamed survivors *Patrick (Black Summer) Trivia *This is the first episode, of the first season, and the series overall. *The undead in this series are revealed to be the fast-running kind, therefore making them much more dangerous than ordinary ones. *The process to becoming undead is shown to be as follows: the bitten dies, becomes infected, or gets bitten, than succumbs to the infection before dying. Then, the victims eyes open while appearing bloodshot, and the victim then vomits blood before letting out a scream and chasing down any lmoving survivors.